Депресняк
by Tear-san
Summary: Что еще сказать? Помоему и по названию понятно, о чем пойдет речь...


Название: **Депресняк.**

Автор: Tear

Дисклеймер: персонажи не мои

Фандом: WK

Жанр: э-э-э… типа юмор… (принимаются предложения, если не так)

Бета: Mitsu

_Небольшое вступление от автора: этот мини-бред родился около года назад, когда я еще не посмотрела аниме, но зато успела начитаться разных фанфиков. Так что не судите слишком строго, в конце концов это, так сказать, "первый блин". Буду рада узнать ваше мнение!_

Наги шел по коридору второго этажа. Сидеть внизу ему надоело еще полчаса назад, но Шульдиху приспичило с кем-нибудь пообщаться, поэтому до прихода Брэда (который, кстати, задержался) пришлось его развлекать. Но, как только хлопнула входная дверь и раздалось знакомое:

- Я дома!

Наги сорвался с места и буквально взлетел по лестнице на второй этаж. Наконец-то, отдохнуть и отоспаться! В предвкушении этого он прошел мимо комнаты Фарфарелло, и уже собрался зайти к себе, но замер, коснувшись ручки. На втором этаже стояла мертвая тишина. В буквальном смысле этого слова. Если не считать звуков, изредка доносившихся снизу… Где-то глубоко в душе зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие.

В комнате Фарфа не могло быть тихо по определению. Как минимум от туда обычно доносился звук затачивания ножей (псих всегда тщательно следил за своей коллекцией)…

Нехорошее предчувствие выползло на свет божий и заявило о себе во всеуслышание. Наги плюнул на мечты об отдыхе и вернулся. Как ни как, они одна команда, а интуиция его никогда не подводила.

С первого взгляда все казалось нормальным, и Наги толкнул дверь. Со зловещим скрипом она провернулась на петлях и открылась. Вроде, все в норме… Странно только, что Фарфа нет. Он, вроде никуда не собирался… Ну не говорил, что уйдет, точно, хотя психу могло прийти в голову все, что угодно. Даже для телепата Шульдиха одноглазый оставался неизвестной переменной в уравнении жизни (причем слишком быстро переменной, отсюда и непредсказуемость со всеми вытекающими последствиями).

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Наги не поленился подумать: "Шу, Фарфарелло говорил, что куда-то собирается уйти?" "Да он у себя, - отозвался немец, как всегда моментально уловив направленную ему мысль. – Точно. Я его слышу."

"Странно, а я нет," – подумал Наги исключительно для себя, и имея в виду не телепатическое слышание (точнее, наверное, восприятие), а самое обыкновенное, доступное большинству нормальных людей. Но, если Шульдих сказал, что Фарф дома,…

Наги зашел в комнату. Все было на месте (а значит по большей части валялось где попало, в смысле – упало), только коллекция ножей, гордость одноглазого, была сложена на столе и радостно сверкала, отражая блики электрического света любовно начищенными лезвиями. Не только начищенными, кстати, но и идеально заточенными. Наги не проверял, он предпочитал верить Фарфу на слово, иначе тот, обидевшись, мог загореться желанием доказать свое усердие (он тратил немало времени на коллекцию). Особенно псих любил подыскивать новые экземпляры и добавлять их к уже имеющимся (причем его нисколько не интересовало мнение предыдущего владельца… да, большинство ножей были трофеями, добытыми Фарфарелло тяжким трудом), а перед каждой миссией мучился вопросом – какой из них взять (и в итоге брал конечно же не один).

Окинув беглым взглядом спартанскую обстановку, и в очередной раз удивившись, как так можно жить, Наги собрался уйти и развернулся. Почти. Он так и застыл в пол-оборота на несколько секунд… А потом дом сотрясся от жуткого вопля:

- А-А-А-А-А-А!!!

Внизу что-то упало, кто-то громко выругался по этому поводу и рванул вверх по лестнице – был слышен топот. В сознании Наги возник вопрос Шу: "Ты что, спятил? Тоже решил в психи записаться??… Или… Фарф опять что-то с собой сотворил?!" Ответить телекинетик не успел – Брэд и Шульдих, ввалились в комнату Фарфарелло, едва не снеся полуоткрытую дверь вместе с косяком. Наги перестал кричать, поэтому они воззрились на него с нескрываемым удивлением. Но тот лишь молча смотрел в один из углов комнаты, который открытая дверь обычно скрывала от глаз входящих. Переглянувшись друг с другом, они как-то сразу решили проверить, что повергло Наги в такой ужас. Ведь самый младший в Шварц отнюдь не был трусом, да и неуравновешенного поведения за ним не наблюдалось. Брэд и Шульдих синхронно повернули головы в направлении, указанном Наги.

Надо отдать им должное, с выдержкой у обоих было неплохо. По крайней мере, среагировали на увиденное они менее эмоционально. А посмотреть было на что… посмотреть и ужаснуться.

В том самом злополучном углу сидел Фарфарелло. Казалось бы чего в этом такого? Сидит и пусть себе сидит… Но все, знакомые с ним раньше, испытали бы нечто вроде сильного шока: ирландец закутался в одеяло, обнимая огромного розового зайца с грустными глазами, и смотрел невидящим взором сквозь остальных шварц, не замечая их. Пустой взгляд приводил в ужас, в нем не было ни намека на сумасшествие и маниакальность. Перед Наги, Шульдихом и Брэдом сидел человек, совершенно убитый горем. В глазах ирландца стояли слезы, он что-то еле слышно бормотал. Что именно, мешало разобрать одеяло.

- Что с ним? – прошептал Наги, первым обретая дар речи.

- Спроси что полегче, откуда я знаю, - тоже шепотом огрызнулся Брэд. – Ни разу его в таком состоянии не видел… Ужас. Лучше бы он что-нибудь с собой сделал, чем так…

- Вот и я о том же.

Повисло недолгое молчание. В конце концов Наги опять не выдержал:

- Ну сделайте же что-нибудь! Он меня пугает.

- Ага, когда у него приступ, не пугает, а теперь страшный?

- Ну Брэ-э-эд.

- Все. Это конец, - подал голос Шульдих, который дольше всех приходил в себя.

- Чего? – не поняли остальные.

- Он говорит: "я Джей, я не хочу убивать, я не убийца" и остальное в том же духе. Более того, я могу читать его мысли совершенно нормально, как у остальных, - ужаснулся телепат.

- Тогда почему ты раньше этого не заметил?! – возмутился Наги.

- Думаешь, я мог предположить такое? Я просто привык, что псих не читаем на ментальном уровне, поэтому никогда не вникаю в суть. Просто проверяю его присутствие, - оправдывался Шу.

- Да, кажется теперь я понимаю, что обозначает слово "псих", - Брэд присел около Фарфа и помахал рукой у того перд глазами. Нормальный Фарфарелло никогда бы не простил такого фамильярного отношения к своей персоне. Укусить точно попытался бы, ну… мог попытаться. Сейчас он не обратил на это движение ровным счетом никакого внимания. Он продолжал еле слышно что-то шептать, плакал и прижимал к себе игрушку вместе с одеялом. Причем здесь одеяло, не понял никто, особенно если учесть, что на дворе жаркое лето. Точнее, душный летний вечер. До зябкой ночной прохлады еще далеко, но даже она не даст замерзнуть до такой степени, чтобы пришлось кутаться в одеяло.

- Бедный Фарф, - тихо произнес Наги, у которого тоже на глаза навернулись слезы. – Мы все думали, что он просто псих, не способный ничего чувствовать.

- Да успокойся ты, может это очередной приступ, - предположил Шу.

- Что-то не очень похоже, - Брэд коснулся плеча Фарфа и легко встряхнул его:

- Эй, с тобой все в порядке?

На какой-то миг в глазах психа промелькнула трезвая мысль, но потом он неожиданно снова сжался в комок, бесконечно повторяя:

- Yamete, yamete….

Не ожидавший такой реакции Кроуфорд отшатнулся, потерял равновесие и сел на пол.

- Не нравится мне это, - протянул он. – Я бы предпочел видеть нормального Фарфарелло, если к нему применимо это понятие.

Остальные согласно закивали.

- И? Что будем делать?

- Для начала не плохо бы разобраться, что с ним происходит, если это не приступ, - задумчиво проговорил Шульдих. -Иными словами, искоренить причину, тогда, может, последствия сами пройдут?

- И как ты предлагаешь это сделать?

- Ну,..

- Попробуй почитать его мысли, - предложил Наги, с надеждой глядя на Шу.

- Вряд ли поможет, - засомневался тот, но все же уставился на Фарфа (зрительный контакт для большего эффекта).

- Он в таком состоянии, что к нему и подходить-то страшно, - заметил Брэд, не предвидевший подобной ситуации, а потому немного растерявшийся. – Может лучше его совсем не трогать, вдруг само пройдет?

- А если не пройдет? – с дрожью в голосе поинтересовался младший шварц.

- Спекся псих, - констатировал Шульдих, закрывая глаза. – Кошмар.

- Что? – остальные уставились на него, требуя объяснений.

- Поразительная упорядоченность мышления, логически следующие одна за другой мысли. В общем, совсем не похоже на Фарфа. Я бы предположил, что это и есть настоящее сумасшествие, относительно его прошлого состояния.

- Но… нет, не может быть! – уверенно заявил Наги.

- Это почему? Что он, не человек что ли, с ума сойти не мог? – не понял Шу.

- Он уже был психом, значит скорее всего наоборот стал нормальным, - попытался объяснить телекинетик, - но мозг не выдержал воспоминаний, обрушившихся на восстановившееся сознание и…

- Ты хочешь сказать, что он дважды псих?! – изумился Брэд. Наги кивнул и уставился в пол.

- Знаете, - после пятиминутного молчания, во время которого все обдумывали возможные причины происшествия, заговорил Шульдих, - Если бы это было возможно, то я предположил бы, что это не помешательство…

- А что? – Наги и Кроуфорд посмотрели на него с недоумением.

- Ну… лично мне это больше всего напомнило депрессию… Я имею в виду общий эмоциональный фон, - попытался объяснить телепат. – Понимаете, у него сейчас какая-то депрессивная пустота в мыслях, отсюда и упорядоченность. Он не привык так мыслить, естественно, это его угнетает, вот и получилось…

- Депресняк? – не поверил своим ушам Брэд. – Но это же совсем не так…

- Это только у тебя депрессия обозначает поход в ближайший бар со всеми вытекающими последствиями, не очень-то веселыми, если честно, - буркнул Наги, на всякий случай отходя подальше.

- Подумаешь, уже и выпить нельзя, да? – огрызнулся Кроуфорд.

- Выпить можно, но не нажираться до поросячьего визга. Мне стыдно тащить тебя потом домой.

- Шульдиха бы послал.

- Он жалуется, что ты слишком тяжелый для него, а я типа вообще не почувствую веса, вот и таскаемся вместе.

- Ты так говоришь, как будто это приходится делать каждую неделю, как минимум! – обиженно заявил Брэд.

- Не важно, как часто. Ты бы с этим завязывал, так и втянуться не долго…

- Мы отвлеклись от темы.

- Нисколько. Депрессия, она и есть депрессия.

- Но сейчас-то она не у тебя!

- Да, вам несказанно повезло…

- Шу прав, надо решать, что делать, - вздохнул Наги.

- Трогать его точно не стоит. Лучше просто покараулить, чтобы ничего с собой не сделал, - предложил Брэд, пожимая плечами. – Если через сутки ему не станет лучше, покажем его психиатру.

- Какому, - вздохнул Шульдих. – Фарфарелло, по-моему, весь город знает.

- Не пори чушь. Если бы знал весь город, Фарф не смог бы работать.

- Как и все мы, - согласился Наги.

- Тогда только ждать.

- Если честно, то, на мой взгляд, мысль о попытках что-то сделать надо было сразу отбрасывать. Вдруг у Фарфа начался бы очередной приступ. По-моему в этом состоянии он будет еще опаснее.

- Да ладно, ты в любом случае его удержишь, - отмахнулся Шу. Наги с сомнением покачал головой. Он видел всякое, но жестокость ирландца порой приводила его в ужас.

- Ок. Сидим и ждем. Я пойду кофе сварю, - Брэд ушел на кухню. Шульдих сел на кровать Фарфарелло и уставился в окно. Наги опустился на пол напротив ирландца.

- Фарф, что с тобой? – тихо спросил он.

- Я Джей, - обиженным тоном возразил псих, по-прежнему глядя в пустоту. – Джей.

- Хочешь, мы поедем покататься? – продолжал телекинетик, в надежде отвлечь Фарфарелло.

- Эй, думай, что говоришь! – предостерег его Шульдих. – Забыл, как псих водит машину?

Наги непроизвольно вздрогнул и про себя решил, что тут, пожалуй, и вправду переборщил.

Через полчаса вернулся Брэд.

Фарфарелло задремал ближе к утру – небо на востоке уже начало розоветь, на город спустился предрассветный туман. Шварц сидели там же и молча смотрели на ирландца. Каждый с ужасом думал, что в случае если это окончательное помешательство, психа ждет кое-что похуже обыкновенной больницы. Никто ему такой участи не желал и рассматривал смерть, как более гуманный исход.

Завтракали все тоже в комнате Фарфарелло (на этот раз готовил Наги), а потом продолжили молчаливое наблюдение и ожидание.

Около полудня ирландец опять зашевелился, шварц выжидающе уставились на него. В глазах Фарфарелло промелькнула тень вчерашней пустоты, потом он сел и недоуменно оглядел присутствующих (которые как-то странно на него смотрели). Затем Фарф перевел взгляд на одеяло и понял, почему ему стало жарко. Потом он увидел зайца и непроизвольно вздрогнул (даже извращенное сознание психа было не способно адекватно воспринять подобного монстра), пытаясь сообразить, откуда тот взялся.

Шварц напряженно следили за действиями ирландца. По мере его пробуждения их лица светлели – поведение Фарфа больше походило на нормальное.

- Какого … вы все делаете у меня в комнате? – удивился ирландец, избавившись от одеяла и зайца. Наги швырнул в него подушкой (которую отобрал у Шульдиха еще ночью) и, не ответив, вышел из комнаты, тихо, но очень некультурно ругаясь.

- Шу, можешь прочитать его мысли? – спросил Брэд. В ответ – отрицательный кивок.

- Фарфи, с тобой все в порядке? – осторожно поинтересовался телепат, на всякий случай вставая с кровати.

- Что, такой жуткий приступ? – предположил ирландец, пытаясь найти объяснение неожиданно теплой и трепетной заботе о его здоровье. – А почему я не в смирительной рубашке?

- Да нет, все нормально, - возразил Брэд и успокаивающе махнул рукой. – Пошли обедать, сегодня Наги готовит.

Фарф остался в комнате один. Еще несколько минут он сидел на полу, пытаясь вспомнить, что могло послужить причиной такого странного поведения остальных шварц. Так ни к чему и не придя, он пожал плечами и тоже пошел в столовую. Есть хотелось жутко, будто целые сутки голодал…

"Что же это было? – думал Наги, разогревая обед. – Очередной приступ, или… неужели на самом деле депрессия…А?"


End file.
